Gara - Gara Ouija
by raineylova93
Summary: Berawal dari penasaran, berujung sebuah petaka. Setelah memainkan papan Ouija yang gak sengaja ditemukan Shinwoo di gudang, kehidupan mereka berubah setelah itu. Jinyoung yang terus menerus bertingkah aneh. Serta Gongchan yang tergila - gila pada Jinyoung yang dirasuki oleh sosok wanita gaib yang ternyata adalah... (B1A4, Gongyoung/Jinchan, Jinyoung, Gongchan, yaoi/BoyxBoy)


**Gara – Gara Ouija**

* * *

 **Cast: Jinyoung, Shinwoo, Sandeul, Baro, Gongchan (disini mereka semua seumur!)  
**

 **Genre: Romance, Horor, Supernatural, AU, OOC, Yaoi/BoyxBoy, Yadong**

 **Length: Chapter**

 **WARNING: Please don't bash and don't be a silent reader!**

 **Rating : M (NC-17)**

 **Typo, Bahasa campur aduk x,x**

 **Disclaimer:**

Para pemain milik keluarga mereka masing - masing dan milik Tuhan. FF ini murni diproduksi di otak saya setelah terinspirasi dari hasil browsingan di Mbah Google dan Youtube.

 **Sedikit Catatan:**

Ini terinspirasi juga dari film horror tentang Papan Ouija. Tapi tenang aja, isinya bakal jauh beda sama film itu. Secara saya cuma minjem papannya aja. Oh iya. Tau papan ouija gak? Kalo gak tau silahkan searching dulu. Entar kalo udah tau baru balik kesini lagi ya. ^^

# FF kepanjangan lagi (T.T)! saya bener - bener gak bakat bikin yang pendek.

* * *

 **^^Selamat Membaca^^**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Malam ini malam jumat. Lima namja tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah menonton film horror terbaru. Eh ralat, bukan lima, tapi tiga. Karena kali ini yang tetep stay on di depan Tv cuma Baro, Sandeul sama Gongchan. Jinyoung udah terbang bareng paus akrobatis duluan di alam mimpi, sedangkan Shinwoo lagi asik chatting sama cewek bule di medsos.

Sandeul duduk selonjoran di depan sofa makan popcorn, Baro duduk di sebelahnya, satu tangannya nyemplung ke toples popcorn yang ada di pangkuan Sandeul. Gongchan duduk di sofa, pahanya lagi dijadiin bantal sama Jinyoung. Shinwoo sebodo teuing masih setia cengar – cengir kayak anak autis di depan laptop. Bukan. Bukan karena Shinwoo takut nonton film horror, cuma dia emang gak demen sama yang begituan. Beruang mesum ini lebih milih melototin catwoman nari striptease di youtube.

"Waaa!" Sandeul loncat pas setannya tiba – tiba nongol. Toples popcornnya juga ikut loncat, isinya tumpah kemana – mana.

"Baru gitu aja teriak. Cemen!" Cibir Baro dengan tampang meremehkan.

"Belum pernah nelen jempol kaki, heh?" dengan kurang ajarnya Sandeul nyolek – nyolek lubang hidung Baro pake jempol kakinya. Namja itu langsung bersin – bersin sambil ngeplak kaki Sandeul. Jigongnya Baro berterbangan kemana – mana dan menodai kaki indah Sandeul. Sandeul melancarkan protes dengan mendorong dan mendaratkan jitakan maut ke kepala Baro. Baro yang tak terima balas menjewer kuping Sandeul. Terjadilah perang dunia ketiga yang enggak banget. Gongchan misah – misuh karena dua tuyul ini mengganggu konsentrasi nontonnya. Shinwoo ikutan ngomel karena puisi romantis yang udah capek – capek dia konsep langsung buyar dari otaknya gara – gara duo ulat nangka itu heboh guling – guling di karpet sambil saling memaki satu sama lain. Pokoknya berisik banget! Mereka berdua emang gitu. Kalo udah ketemu jarang akurnya. Umur aja dua puluh, tapi kelakuan sepuluh. Bahkan, bocah sepuluh tahun aja masih lebih manusiawi dibanding mereka. Dan ditengah – tengah keributan ini, hebatnya Jinyoung masih bisa ngorok dengan damai sentosa. Wonderful.

Ada sekitar dua menit mereka guling – gulingan gitu. Nyuekin Gongchan yang teriak – teriak protes sampai –sampai urat lehernya mau putus. Untung aja Shinwoo segera bertindak dengan membawa segelas air dari dapur. Jurus paling ampuh untuk menenangkan duo autis ini yaitu cipratkan saja air ke mukanya. Dijamin diem deh. Sekali lagi Shinwoo berhasil mengembalikan kedamaian di bumi.

Tapi Gongchan masih manyun gak terima, soalnya dia jadi kelewat bagian serunya gara – gara harus melerai dua anak SLB tadi.

"Tuh kan… gara – gara kalian nih!" gerutu Gongchan dengan tampang keki tingkat dewa.

"Ya habisnya tupai tonggos ini menyebalkan." Sandeul menyikut rusuk Baro dengan sekuat tenaga. Yang disikut mengaduh keras sambil mengumpat.

"Ck! Bisa gak usah pake nyikut segala, bebek obesitas?" Protes Baro, "Oh ya dan satu lagi, aku tidak tonggos, okay?"

"Yah! Aku tidak obesitas!" Seru Sandeul murka.

"Tolong jangan mulai lagi, please?" Gongchan menggeretakkan gigi nahan esmosi. Tau gitu mending tadi dia nonton sendiri nih film.

JRENG JRENG! Bunyi sound effect pas setannya nongol.

Sandeul terlonjak lagi, kali ini gak tanggung – tanggung loncatnya ke pangkuan Baro. Entah modus atau emang beneran takut. Tapi kalo diliat – liat dari tampang horornya, kayaknya emang takut beneran.

"What a fu-menyingkir dari pahaku!" Baro mendorong Sandeul, tapi namja itu malah memeluk Baro semakin erat.

"Aku takuttt…" Sandeul gemeteran.

JRENG JREEENGG! Hantunya nongol lagi.

"Huwaaaaaa!" Sandeul nyembunyiin mukanya di leher Baro. Sapuan napas hangat Sandeul di leher Baro, tak ayal bikin namja itu jadi geli – geli terangsang gimanaa gitu. Waduh. Ini gawat. Dia ini namja straight. Dia gak boleh terangsang. Tidak dengan bebek ini!

"Menyingkir!" Baro mendorong Sandeul kuat – kuat hingga namja itu terjengkang ke belakang dengan tidak etisnya.

"Fuck! I'm so scared!" Pekik Sandeul.

"And I don't give a damn!" Baro balas memekik tak mau kalah.

Gongchan menggeram sambil mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Goddamnit! Dia sama sekali tidak menikmati tayangan ini.

"Terima kasih untuk waktu berkualitasnya, teman – teman." sindir Gongchan sarkastik. Gongchan sempat melirik Jinyoung yang masih tertidur pulas kayak anak kebo tak berdosa. Ajegile nih orang! Ributnya udah kayak taman kanak – kanak gini masih gak bangun juga? Apa jangan – jangan mati, lagi?!

Gongchan menempelkan telapak tangannya di dada Jinyoung yang naik – turun. Oh, masih hidup rupanya.

"Hei… guys! Lihat ini." Tau – tau entah bagaimana caranya Shinwoo udah nongol dari dapur, padahal perasaan tadi masih ada di depan laptop. Kali ini dia bawa papan kayu mencurigakan di tangannya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Sandeul penasaran.

"Entahlah. Tadi aku iseng – iseng bongkar gudang mau cari tas carrier, eh malah ketemu ini."

Baro beranjak dari duduknya, "Coba aku lihat." Dalam sekejap papan itu sudah berpindah ke tangan Baro. Dia membolak – balik papan kayu itu dan menelitinya secara seksama. Bentuknya seperti papan scrable atau monopoli yang bisa dilipat dan dibuka. Di salah satu sisinya ada kayak pengait atau semacamnya.

Gongchan perlahan – lahan mengangkat kepala Jinyoung lalu memindahkannya ke bantal, "Bisa dibuka?" tanyanya yang kini ikut bergabung.

"Tidak bisa. Ada gemboknya." Baro menggoyang – goyangkan gembok kecil yang menahan pengait itu untuk terbuka.

"Ini aneh, perasaan waktu dua hari yang lalu masih belum ada." Shinwoo mengusap – usap dagunya dengan mata menerawang keatas.

Gongchan berpaling ke Shinwoo, "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku membongkar gudang dua hari yang lalu. Dan benda ini masih belum ada." Jelas Shinwoo.

"Pasti Kim ahjumma yang meletakkannya disana. Ingat? Dia datang membawa bingkisan mencurigakan yang bersikeras tidak mau dia perlihatkan isinya." Tukas Baro tiba – tiba keingat sama Ibu kos mereka yang dua hari lalu sempat datang berkunjung.

"Kenapa dia harus menyimpannya disini kalau dia tidak ingin kita melihatnya?" Tanya Gongchan mengernyit bingung.

"Well, let's find out." usul Shinwoo.

"Guyss…" Cicit Sandeul yang daritadi diem.

Ketiga namja di depannya menoleh.

"Bukankah kita tidak seharusnya mengambil dan mengusik barang yang bukan milik kita? Apalagi itu punya Kim ahjumma…" Ujarnya pelan dengan wajah cemas. Entah apa yang dia takutkan. Sandeul mudah merasa takut dan khawatir pada apa saja.

"Come on, don't be such a pussycat!" Ledek Baro.

Sandeul mendesis, "Bisakah kau diam? Aku tidak bertanya padamu." Sinisnya.

"Baro benar, kau terlalu berlebihan, siapa tahu ini cuma monopoli atau ular tangga." Ujar Gongchan menengahi sebelum dua orang ini memulai perang lagi.

"Oh yeah, gudang memang tempat persembunyian yang bagus untuk monopoli. Karena itu bisa membunuh kita." Tukas Sandeul sarkastik.

"Bisakah kau diam?" Ketus Baro.

"Kau saja yang diam!" Tandas Sandeul.

Shinwoo masih sibuk mengotak – atik gembok itu, kali ini dengan obeng kecil yang selalu siap sedia di saku celananya. Susah memang jadi anak Teknik Elektro. Dikantongnya kalo bukan obeng mini, ya kunci inggris mini.

"Shinwoo apa kau gila?!" Pekik Sandeul sambil melompat berdiri dengan mata melotot lebar. Sandeul memang lebay.

"What?!" Shinwoo antara bingung dan gak terima diteriakin gila.

"Kita tidak boleh seenaknya main buka begitu saja! Bagaimana jika itu benar – benar sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya? Buktinya alih – alih menyimpannya di lemari, dia malah menyimpannya di gudang dan tidak ingin kita melihatnya." Sandeul kumat lagi parnoannya.

"Hei, apa kau mendengar sesuatu?" Baro jelalatan kesana – kemari sambil garuk – garuk kepala, seolah – olah Sandeul makhluk astral yang tak terlihat.

Gongchan menggeleng, "Tidak." Tukasnya berusaha nahan senyum.

Baro berpaling ke Shinwoo, "Kau?"

"Aku tidak dengar apapun." Ujar Shinwoo kalem. Masih berusaha mengutak – atik gembok tadi.

Bagus. Mereka semua berkonspirasi.

Sandeul mengacak – acak rambutnya frustasi, "Gargghh! Terserah kalian saja. Aku tidak ikut – ikutan!" Sandeul langsung menyambar jaketnya dan bergegas menaiki tangga.

BLAMM! Terdengar suara pintu terbanting keras dari lantai dua.

"Apa masalahnya sih?" Tanya Shinwoo heran.

"Sudah abaikan saja. Dia hanya lupa minum pil datang bulan." Ucap baro asbun.

Gongchan mengeplak pundak Baro sambil tertawa – tawa, "Dendam banget."

Baro melengos, "Habisnya dia pecundang. Menyebalkan."

"Awas lho nanti kalo berantem terus bisa – bisa berjodoh?" Shinwoo menakut – nakuti dengan senyum jahil.

"Lebih baik aku gantung diri saja." Sinisnya dengan tampang jijik.

Gongchan dan Shinwoo terkekeh. Mereka paling senang menggoda kedua orang ini. Habis senang ngelihat reaksi mereka yang begitu gencar saling menyangkal dan menghina satu sama lain. Hubungannya juga gak jelas banget. Dibilang temen juga, kok berantem terus. Mau dibilang musuh juga, kok kemana – mana masih sering bareng. Pokoknya gak jelas deh.

Klik! Gembok itu mulai bergeser dari posisinya. Shinwoo membukanya dan… berhasil! Gembok itu melucur turun dan menimbulkan bunyi gemericing di lantai.

"Ckckck, benar – benar master." Puji Gongchan kagum. Serahkan pada Shinwoo soal picklocking. Jangankan gembok, brankas aja bisa kok dia utak – atik. Sampai – sampai Baro pernah mengeluarkan hipotesis ngawur kalo temannya ini mata – mata yang disewa pemerintah untuk menyamar dan menyusup diantara mereka. Shinwoo yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa – tawa sambil memberikan jawaban sok misterius: 'Bisa jadi'. Kalo kata Gongchan sih, Shinwoo berbakat jadi maling atau perampok bank tingkat internasional.

"Cepat buka. Aku jadi penasaran nih." Baro terlihat sangat antusias.

Shinwoo membukanya tapi terhenti di tengah – tengah karena tangan Gongchan yang tiba – tiba terjulur dan menahannya.

"Tunggu! Bagaimana jika ini memang sesuatu yang tidak… sepantasnya?" Gongchan ketularan parnonya Sandeul.

"Aishh! Kau mulai terdengar seperti Sandeul." Cibir Baro.

"Beneran nih. Aku kok mulai merasa tidak enak, ya?" Tangan Gongchan meraba – raba bulu kuduk di tengkuknya yang berdiri.

"Fine, kalau begitu pergi isap Sandeul sana disamping anak gemuk bisulan." Ledek Baro. Iya. Dia mulutnya emang gak sopan.

Gongchan menatap Baro seolah – olah hanya dengan menatap bisa membakar namja itu hidup – hidup, "Ha-ha. Kau sangat lucu. Serius." Sindirnya.

"Sudah, sudah. Gak ada Sandeul kok malah kalian yang ribut?" Shinwoo menengahi, "Sekarang kita lihat saja dulu. Kalau memang ini tidak 'sepantasnya', kita kembalikan saja lagi. Gampang kan? Gitu aja kok repot!" seloroh Shinwoo sambil memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

Dua orang itupun terdiam.

Shinwoo kembali meneruskan kegiatan membuka papan mencurigakan itu secara perlahan – lahan, seiring dengan debaran jantung Gongchan berdetak semakin dramatis. Sedangkan Baro terdiam dengan mata melebar excited.

Gongchan, Baro dan Shinwoo tercekat begitu melihat papan ini ternyata bukan papan mainan anak – anak seperti yang mereka kira. Papan ini sangat identik dengan papan okultism yang pernah mereka lihat di film – film. Dengan susunan huruf abjad dimulai dari A sampai Z dan susunan angka dari 0 sampai 9 yang berjejer di tengah – tengah papan dan agak melengkung ke atas. Ada tulisan 'YES' di bagian pojok atas sebelah kanan dengan symbol matahari, tulisan 'NO' di pojok kiri atas dengan symbol bulan sabit, dan tulisan 'GOODBYE' di bagian bawah. Selain symbol matahari dan bulan sabit tadi, ada banyak ukiran dan symbol – symbol lain yang menghiasi pinggirannya.

"Guys, ini bukan papan monopoli." Kata – kata Shinwoo keluar jadi bisikan.

"Juga bukan papan catur." Gumam Baro dengan wajah menegang.

"Ini… ini…" Gongchan bersusah payah menelan ludah, "Ini papan Ouija…"

.

.

.

.

Sandeul tengah berbaring di ranjangnya. Dia belum sepenuhnya tidur sih. Dibalik kelopak matanya yang tertutup, bola matanya masih bergerak – gerak. Entah kenapa dia merasa tidak tenang. Daritadi berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencoba mencari posisi enak. Tapi tetap saja semuanya salah. Sandeul menarik selimutnya sampai ke dagu ketika ia merasa ada hawa dingin yang menyerang lehernya.

 _Hawa dingin?_

Sandeul bangun dari posisi rebahnya kemudian melirik ke jendela. Tirai putihnya tersibak dan berkibar – kibar oleh hembusan angin.

Hell no…! Pantesan aja dingin. Ternyata dia lupa nutup jendela.

Sandeul bergerak kearah jendela kemudian buru – buru menutupnya ketika ia merasakan bulu kuduknya tiba – tiba meremang.

Hiii…kalau tau gini tadi mending dia gak usah ikutan nonton film horror. Jadi ketakutan sendiri, kan?! Mana mau turun minta pindah bobo sama Gongchan atau Shinwoo dia udah terlanjur tengsin. Belum lagi masih ada kecoa jelek itu. Bisa dipecundangi habis – habisan dia.

Sandeul mengerang pelan, mencoba untuk mengusir rasa takutnya dengan memikirkan hal – hal menyenangkan. Lalu dia beranjak menuju ke ranjangnya kembali. Namja itu menarik selimut sampai dagu karena udaranya masih terasa dingin meskipun jendelanya sudah ditutup. Dia pun berbalik dan memunggungi jendela. Tapi perasaannya masih tidak tenang. Sandeul merasa seperti ada seseorang atau sesuatu yang mengawasinya dari balik tirai. Sandeul memberanikan diri untuk menoleh ke belakang. Tidak ada siapapun di tirai itu.

.

.

.

.

"Shinwoo…"

"Wae?"

"Kembalikan. Tutup kembali." Tukas Gongchan lebih terdengar seperti perintah.

"Oh ayolaahh, ada apa denganmu? Jangan bilang kau takut?" Tanya Baro mengejek.

"Baro, ini bukan mainan anak – anak. For a god's sake!" Ujar Gongchan dengan nada meninggi. Emosi juga lama – lama ngadepin tingkah Baro yang ngeselin.

"Ayolah, ini pasti seru. Kau terlalu mendramatisir, kita hanya perlu mencobanya sebentar lalu selesai. Tidak akan ada apa – apa." Tukas Baro kali ini dengan lebih santai, "Sudah ada beberapa temanku yang pernah memainkannya dan mereka semua baik – baik saja sampai sekarang." tambahnya.

Shinwoo menatap Gongchan yang masih kelihatan berat hati, "Baro benar. Kurasa ini akan seru. Apa salahnya sesekali mencoba sesuatu yang mendebarkan? Kita tidak akan pernah tahu jika kita belum pernah mencobanya."

"Tuh, Shinwoo aja setuju." Kedua namja itupun saling ber-high five ria.

"Ya, hidup ini hanya sekali. Jangan terlalu dibawa serius." Timpal Shinwoo dengan senyum lebar.

"Hei, bukankah tadi kau sendiri yang bilang jika tidak sepantasnya bisa dikembalikan? Kenapa kau jadi tidak konsisten begini?" Protes Gongchan.

Shinwoo sok – sok mikir, "Yaa… tadinya sih begitu. Tapi setelah kulihat – lihat… sepertinya ini menarik."

Gongchan memutar bola matanya keki.

"Bagaimana? Kita berdua sudah setuju lho. Sisa kau saja." Ujar Baro membuyarkan lamunan Gongchan.

Gongchan sebenarnya masih ragu, tapi dia gak mungkin kan curhat soal perasaannya yang tidak enak di depan Baro. Bisa – bisa dia malah akan diledeki 'banci', 'penakut', dan beribu julukan nyesek lain yang tidak bisa diterima oleh naluri cowok tulennya, "Oke. Baiklah. Aku ikut. Puas?"

Senyum Baro dan Shinwoo melebar. Baro malah bersorak senang sambil menepuk – nepuk pundak Gongchan bangga, "Nah, gitu dong! Itu baru laki!"

Ingin sekali Gongchan berteriak di depan muka Baro: 'LAKI NDASMU?!'.

"Ini aku sudah dapat cara mainnya di website." Ujar Shinwoo sambil menunjuk – nunjuk ipadnya, "Disini disebutkan kita butuh koin logam atau gelas kaca berukuran kecil sebagai penunjuk, kita juga butuh lilin, bagusnya sih lilin merah."

"Terus? Terus? Apalagi?" Tanya Baro makin antusias.

"Pemainnya antara dua sampai empat orang, dan lakukan dalam pencahayaan yang minim."

Baro tau – tau sudah nongol dari dapur sambil bawa lilin merah di tangan kanan, sementara tangan kirinya menekan saklar lampu menjadi turn off.

"Pencahayaan minim dan lilin, Ready!" serunya.

Ruangan tengah kini gelap gulita. Hanya ada cahaya remang – remang dari lilin yang kini berada di tengah – tengah mereka. TV pun udah dimatikan daritadi.

Gongchan nelen ludah. _What the hell am I doing this? Ini salah, ini kesalahan besar, kita tidak seharusnya melakukan ini!_ Tapi atas nama gengsi lelaki, kata – kata itu hanya bisa dia dengungkan dalam hati saja. Gongchan bahkan merasa ada seseorang yang duduk di belakangnya dan mengawasinya. Tapi begitu dia menoleh kebelakang, tidak ada siapapun disana. Tuh, kan… pikirannya mulai melantur.

 _Stupid! Berhentilah berhalusinasi!_

Baro rupanya menyadari perubahan wajah Gongchan yang pucat pasi, "Ada apa? Kau tidak seperti biasanya?" Baro memang jerk. Tapi dia tidak seburuk itu. Tentu saja dia masih punya rasa peduli kepada teman – teman dekatnya.

Gongchan menggeleng, "Tidak apa – apa. hanya sedikit… cemas." Tukasnya sembari memaksakan diri tersenyum, "Oh ya, apa tidak sebaiknya kita ajak Jinyoung juga sekalian?" Tanyanya mengalihkan topik.

"Tidak usah. Dia kalo sudah tidur begitu, biar bumi kejatuhan hujan nuklir juga gak bakalan bangun." Tukas Shinwoo.

"Lagipula dia itu grandpa, ingat? Waktu terakhir kali kita ajak dia main kartu tarot, besoknya katru tarot kita berakhir di tukang loakan."

Shinwoo dan Gongchan terkekeh mendengar ucapan Baro. Iya. Jinyoung malah lebih parah tingkat parno meternya dibandingkan Sandeul.

"Ya sudah kita mulai saja. Terlalu banyak buang – buang waktu." Ujar Baro, "Koin mana? Koin?"

Shinwoo merogoh – rogoh saku kemeja navynya, lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sana, "Untungnya aku punya."

"Sempurna!" Baro mengambil koin itu lalu meletakkannya di tengah – tengah papan, "Lalu selanjutnya apa?"

"Ada mantra yang harus dibaca, begini bunyinya: _'Roh, roh yang ada dalam koin… Roh, roh yang ada dalam koin… Roh, roh yang ada dalam koin… Tolong keluarlah dan bermain bersama kami.'_ "

"Oke… itu agak… mengundang." Gongchan tambah merinding.

Baro menjulurkan lidah meledek.

"Mantra tersebut bisa dibaca sembari menempelkan telunjuk jari anda pada koin, jangan lupa gerakkan memutar secara perlahan dan sangat pelan. Anda dapat membaca mantra secara berulang – ulang sampai kedatangan roh dapat dirasakan, biasanya ditandai dengan koin mulai terasa berat saat anda gerakkan." Shinwoo menunduk membaca ipadnya di tengah – tengah penerangan lilin dengan penuh konsentrasi. Mendiktekan aturan main yang didapat dari website, "Setelah itu kita bisa melempar pertanyaan sesuka hati kepada makhluk halus or whatever yang merasuki koin ini. Begitu penjelasannya."

"Oke, enough dengan materi. Praktek langsung, dimulai!" Perintah Baro memberi kode teman – temannya untuk meletakkan telunjuk masing – masing di atas koin.

Begitu ketiga telunjuk itu telah bergabung diatas koin, mereka mulai membaca mantra pemanggil secara berulang – ulang sambil memutar koin secara perlahan dan searah jarum jam diatas papan.

Putaran pertama masih aman, putaran kedua juga sama, putaran ketiga angin dingin bertiup entah darimana, putaran keempat api diatas lilin mulai bergerak – gerak, memasuki putaran kelima Gongchan merasa ada yang numpang lewat di dapur…

 _Siapa itu?!_

Putaran keenam… Set! Koin mendadak stuck di tengah. Ketiga namja itu mencoba memutarnya lagi dengan mengerahkan seluruh tenaga dalam, tapi koin itu tidak bergeser seincipun.

"Ko…koinnya berat…" Gumam Shinwoo mulai bergidik.

"Ini berhasil…" desis Baro setengah berbisik.

Gongchan diam saja. Dia udah merasa tegang daritadi. Keringat segede biji jagung mulai main seluncuran di pelipisnya.

"Jadi, siapa yang akan memulai?" Tanya Shinwoo.

Baro melirik ke Gongchan dengan seringai jahil, Gongchan melempar death glare, Baro menggerak – gerakkan alisnya, Gongchan geleng – geleng kepala, Baro mencibir, Gongchan mengangkat kepalan tinjunya, Baro cengengesan.

"Ya sudah. Aku saja." Shinwoo tarik napas pasrah. Dia berdehem dulu sekilas, "Heloo… apa ada yang hadir disini bersama kami?"

Hening. Tidak terjadi apa – apa. Bahkan suara ngoroknya Jinyoung gak kedengeran lagi.

"Coba kau ulang. Mungkin 'dia' tidak dengar." Ucap Baro. Rautnya wajahnya mulai tegang. Matanya jelalatan kesana – kemari dengan tatapan was – was. Ternyata dia ketakutan juga.

Shinwoo berdehem lagi, "Apa ada yang hadir disini bersama kami?" suara Shinwoo menggema di ruangan gelap gulita itu.

Tiga namja itu mulai merasakan getaran di bawah telunjuk mereka.

"He..hei, ini mulai bergerak." Seru Baro.

Set! Koin itu bergeser dengan gerakan cepat ke YES.

"Baro, ini tidak lucu." Shinwoo memicingkan mata, menuduh Baro yang suka kumat jahilnya. Tapi yang dituduh malah gelagapan shock.

Baro menggeleng kencang, "Ini bukan aku! Aku tidak menggerakkannya!"

"Baro memang tidak menggerakkannya, koin ini yang bergerak sendiri." Tukas Gongchan menyetujui.

Shinwoo terdiam. Tampak berusaha keras mencerna semua ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu… siapa namamu?" Tanya Baro ke papan itu.

Koin itu kali ini bergeser ke huruf 'L' lalu huruf 'I' ke huruf 'L' dan terakhir huruf 'U'.

Gongchan garuk – garuk kepala, "Lilu? Apa benar namamu 'Lilu'?"

Koin itu bergeser ke YES.

"Baiklah Lilu, apa jenis kelaminmu?" Tanya Baro.

Koin itu bergerak ke huruf 'F', 'E', dan 'M'.

Gongchan mengernyit, "Fem?"

"Fem, cewek, ladies, wanita, whatever, itu semua sama." Jelas Shinwoo.

Gongchan manggut – manggut.

"Lilu-ssi, jika kami menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan padamu, maukah kau menjawabnya?" Baro bertanya lagi.

YES.

"Sepertinya yang ini mau bekerjasama." Tukas Baro, "Baguslah. Kalau begitu mulai dari aku dulu."

"Bukannya daritadi kau terus?" Sindir Gongchan.

"Oke, jagoan. Dengan hormat aku persilahkan padamu." Baro tak kalah sinis.

Gongchan tampak berpikir sesaat, "Well…Lilu-ssi, siapa pria paling tampan di dunia ini?"

Baro cengo, "Wait…what?!"

Shinwoo mengernyit, "What?!"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" Protes Baro.

Gongchan mengangkat tangan kirinya membentuk tanda 'peace'.

Koin bergerak. J-O-H-N-Y D-E-P-P.

"Masuk akal juga sih." Komentar Shinwoo.

"Seleranya agak jadul." Cemooh Baro, "Bagaimana kalau lingkupnya diperkecil?"

"Oke, siapa pria paling tampan di rumah ini?" Tanya Gongchan lagi.

G-O-N-G C-H-A-N-S-I-K

"MWOO?!" Pekik Baro dan Shinwoo bersamaan.

Gongchan manggut – manggut sambil ngelus dagu bangga, "Iya sih, ternyata aku memang tampang foto model. Lilu-ssi, matamu benar – benar jeli." Sedetik kemudian dia ketawa ganteng.

"Tidak mungkin. Pasti kau kan yang menggerakkannya?!" Tuduh Baro yang masih agak terguncang bisa kalah ganteng dari Gongchan.

Gongchan menggeleng dengan tampang polos, "Tidak. Lilu-ssi yang memilihku."

"Ini omong kosong." Shinwoo geleng – geleng kepala tidak percaya. Playboy cap ikan paus itu jelas aja gak terima harus kalah dari Gongchan yang pacaran aja baru dua kali.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana denganku, Lilu-ssi?" Tanya Baro menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

I-D-I-O-T

Baro makin shock, "A…apaa?!"

Gongchan dan Shinwoo ngakak bareng.

"Kalau aku bagaimana?" Tanya Shinwoo.

C-A-B-U-L

Sekarang gantian Baro dan Gongchan yang ngakak.

"Ini semakin menarik," Gongchan yang tadinya takut jadi semangat setelah dipuji ganteng, "Pertanyaan berikutnya, di rumah ini siapa yang paling sesuai dengan tipemu?"

"Come Onnn!" Baro mengerang gemas, "Is this all about you?!"

"Channie, aku bisa saja menjejalkan papan ini ke mulutmu sekarang juga." Shinwoo yang biasanya tenang aja sekarang kelihatannya gondok banget.

G-O-N-G-C-H-A-N

"Hei, lihat! Dia bahkan tahu nama panggilanku." Seru Gongchan kegirangan kayak anak TK dapet mainan. Muncul deh sifat bocahnya.

Baro dan Shinwoo kompak melempar tatapan 'bitch please'.

Melihat Gongchan kegirangan begitu, muncul ide jahil di kepala Baro.

"Lilu-ssi, apa kau mencintai Gongchan?"

"Mwo?!" Gantian Gongchan yang shock.

Hening bentar. Koinnya galau. Tapi tiga puluh detik kemudian bergerak ke YES.

Gongchan nelen ludah horror. _Makhluk gaib ini mencintaiku?!_

"Apa kau sangat menginginkan Gongchan?" Shinwoo ikut – ikutan.

YES

"Jika diberi kesempatan jadi manusia, apa kau ingin bercinta dengannya?" Tanya Baro dengan tawa jahil.

YES

Shinwoo dan Baro tertawa penuh kemenangan sambil ber-high five ria. Berhasil balas dendam.

"Guys…" Gongchan langsung keder.

"Jika dia ingin menikahimu apa kau bersedia?" Baro tidak mau berhenti.

YES

"Ayolah, kumohon. Ganti pertanyaan, pliss…" pinta Gongchan memelas.

"Maukah kau menunjukkan wujudmu pada Gongchan?" Timpal Shinwoo makin manas – manasin.

YES

"Shit! Bisakah kalian berhenti?! Ini menggangguku!" Seru Gongchan.

"Tolong jangan dilepas ya. Nanti Lilu-ssi tidak mau pulang." Tegur Shinwoo.

Gongchan menurut dan kembali meletakkan telunjuknya sambil misah – misuh.

"Jelas saja dia tidak mau pulang, dia kan ingin tinggal disini bersama Gongchan. Benar kan, Lilu-ssi?"

YES

 _Oh, my motherfucking… are you kidding?!_

"Baro, kau tidak lucu. Ini bukan lelucon. Kalian sudah keterlaluan. Bisakah kita hentikan saja?" Tanya Gongchan meminta persetujuan Shinwoo. Selain merasa muak, dia juga cemas. Belum pernah dia secemas ini sebelumnya.

Shinwoo mengangguk. Dia juga mulai ketakutan, "Baiklah… kita hentikan saja."

"Oh ayolah…"

Baro dapat death glare berjamaah dari Shinwoo dan Gongchan. Namja itupun terdiam pasrah.

"Nah, Lilu-ssi, kurasa ini sudah saatnya kau pulang. Jadi maukah kau…"

Belum selesai Shinwoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, koin itu sudah bergerak ke NO.

Tiga orang itu kompak nelen ludah.

"Ini gara – gara kalian." Geram Gongchan tanpa suara sambil menatap Shinwoo dan Baro dengan aura pembunuh. Yang ditatap hanya bisa nyengir aneh. Merasa bersalah.

"Lilu-ssi, kami mohon, kau harus pulang sekarang. Kami sudah tidak ingin bermain. Aku tadi hanya bercanda. Tolong jangan dianggap serius." pinta Baro. Muka jahilnya hilang entah kemana. Digantikan raut cemas.

T-I-D-A-K.

Belum sempat Gongchan mengutarakan kalimatnya, koin itu sudah bergerak lagi ke T-I-D-A-K.

T-I-D-A-K

T-I-D-A-K

T-I-D-A-K

T-I-D-A-K

TAKK! Secara misterius papan itu menutup dengan sendirinya. Untung saja tiga namja itu lebih sigap menarik tangan mereka, kalau tidak…. mungkin tangan mereka bakal berubah jadi tempe penyet. Secara nutupnya keras banget.

"Gawat… kita kan belum bilang 'GOODBYE'." Gumam Shinwoo gemetaran.

"Tapi dia bersikeras tidak mau pulang! Kalian lihat sendiri kan?" Tukas Baro panik akut.

Gongchan menatapnya dengan tatapan menusuk, "Ini semua salahmu!"

Baro membisu. Mati kutu.

"Lalu bagaimana?" Tanya Shinwoo. Baru kali ini dia merasa se-clueless ini dalam hidupnya.

"Cepat buka lagi papannya. Buka!" perintah Gongchan. Bagai tersengat jarum, kedua orang itu langsung tersentak dan ikut menarik dan membuka papan itu dengan segenap tenaga. Tapi jangankan terbuka, bergerak seincipun tidak. Nihil! Padahal pengaitnya terbuka dan tidak tergembok lagi.

"Herggh! Ini kerassss!"

"Sussaah sekalii!"

"Coba terusss!"

"Eeeerghhh!" Baro sampe ngeden saking nafsunya.

"Sekali lagi kita coba, kali ini bersamaan…" Gongchan memberi aba – aba, "Satu… dua… tigaaa!"

Tiba – tiba papan itu lompat dan terlepas dari genggaman mereka. Meloncat tinggi keatas. Terbang melewati kepala mereka.

Baro melongo.

Shinwoo mangap.

Gongchan melotot horror.

Papan itu terus melayang kebelakang. Terus kebelakang. Dan bergerak ke arah…

JINYOUNG?!

"Tidaaaaaakkkkkkkkk!" pekik tiga orang itu dengan gaya slow motion.

BLETAK!

Papan itu sukses mendarat di jidad Jinyoung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Haiii Chingudeul ^^. Saya kembali lagi, kali ini dengan genre...uhm, horor, Tau deh nyeremin apa enggak. Kayaknya sih enggak. Heheh.**

 **Masih tetep dengan biasku B1A4, yang nanti ceritanya akan lebih terfokus ke Gongyoung/Jinchan, maklum aku ngeshipper mereka banget! Jadi disini nantinya Jinyoung bakal ngalamin yaa kalo kata dunia paranormal sih, kesurupan gitu yang intinya dia akan mengalami perubahan sikap. Maklum. Orang kesambet. Kesambet setan penjahat kelamin... atau nama kerennya Succubus. Kalo masih gak tau juga Succubus itu apa. Silahkan Browsing lagi.**

 **Oh iya, untuk nama makhluk gaibnya, Lilu. itu bener - bener muncul secara random dari otak saya setelah bertapa di goa tujuh hari tujuh malem. Jadinya kalo ada yang kebetulan sama namanya atau ada karakter dari cerita lain yang namanya sama, saya bener - bener gak tau dan minta maaf banget... piss! Secara Lilu kedengarannya lebih simpel dan lebih mudah diingat. (Padahal sebenernya author males nyari nama)**

 **Sekali lagi maklum kalo panjang banget. Secara saya gak pinter bikin FF pendek (T.T). Gagal maning, gagal maning...!**

 **Jadi buat chingudeul yang baca ini, silahkan memberi saran atau masukan (kalau berkenan), should I keep it or delete it?**


End file.
